


"why'd you call me 'dunkle', frisk?"

by FlimJim123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Cute, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlimJim123/pseuds/FlimJim123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy adorable mess of a one shot. Aftertale AU, blankets and tv chats between Frisk and Sans. Why does Frisk call Sans 'dunkle'? Well, you lovely trashbags, have a read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"why'd you call me 'dunkle', frisk?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sup nerds, if you're reading this then you, like I, must be trash too.  
> *insert 'don't h8 m8 r8' etc 'this is my first piece' etc yada yada*
> 
> The big section at the end in italics is supposed to show thoughts, single words in italics are... well you'll find out.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, I know I enjoyed writing this!  
> Springtime kisses, from FlimJim x

A conversation and giggles could be heard through the walls of the townhouse, followed by a screech and a curse against puns. A figure clad in orange burst out of the door, bidding his farewells to the two inside before throwing their sleeping bag and rucksack over their shoulder. The same voice uttered the phrase "sleeeeeepoveratUndyyyyyyne's" repeatedly as they set off away from the house, skipping and sliding over the icy patches on the path.

Through the frosted glass, the remaining two figures wrapped in blankets like burritos could be seen upon the squishy misshapen sofa. From outside, muffled tv sounds mumbled around the windows and doors, whispering compliments like "daaaarling" and "beauties". A warm orange glow fought weakly against the frost and mist as crackles from inside regularly startled the whistling wind and biting cold.

The larger figure rose from the couch, removing a coin which had stuck itself between its clothing and flipped it towards the smaller of the two. They could be seen to say a small phrase before pausing and continuing, as if the silence would increase the number of giggles, now erupting from the small burrito. The figure, now visible as a skeleton in a blue jacket and shorts, shuffled over to the window and drew the curtains, before moving back to the sofa and sinking into the cushions, commenting on the jingling sound which followed. The skeleton kicked off the pink fluffy houseslippers previously upon their feet and wiggled their toes, relishing the warmth of the fire magic resonating from the fireplace. The fire wasn't burning hot, it was pleasantly warm. One could put their hand inside without the risk of burning themselves.

Now, re-wrapped in blankets, the skeleton turned to the second figure, seemingly expressionless yet with no existant eyebrows appeared to be frowning.

"hey kid, you warm enough? it's pretty cold outside." The smaller child did not look at the skeleton, but merely smiled and replied no.

"that's _cool_ with me, kid." He winked with his eyesocket(?) before returning to his previous position facing the television. The child stifled their giggles in the plethora of multicoloured blankets pooling around their body, before falling quiet once more. Not a word was spoken for some time, yet it was not an awkward one. The child and skeleton appeared to be happy in the silence, neither seeming to feel awkward.

For a second time, the skeleton turned to face the child, his face painted with a deeper frown than before.

"frisk..?" He said, faltering over his next sentence. "why... why'd you call me 'dunkle', frisk?" He paused, awaiting a response but carried on after seeing the confused expression of the child. "i'm not actually related to you or anything, you know that. but i just don't get it. 'dunkle'? it sounds like a cereal, which means _wheat_ got a problem here."

The child, Frisk, unwrapped their face from the mess of warm blankets and looked at the skeleton. "Dunkle Sans is you. A bit dad, a bit uncle. Dunkle."

Sans looked at the child, who seemed impressed with their ingenuity. The previously confused face of the skeleton became one of laughter. "so you think i'm like a dad-uncle to you, kid? does that mean i have to wear sandles with my socks instead of slippers?" He returned back to his own squishy knot of blankets and smiled once more. The small child wriggled in their cocoon to the side of the skeleton, placing their head upon the blanket-laden shoulder of Sans.

"I love you Dunkle Sans." They whispered as their eyes returned to the screen.  
  
The skeleton said nothing, but tousled the hair of the kid. He thought to himself. _"dunkle. hmm. i'll get used to it. i guess they actually think i am somebody to them then. but Tori is their mum. i'm just... sans. i need tibia better role model... starting tomorrow."_ He threw his arm around the already sleeping child and closed his eyes.

_"i love you too, kid. both me and pap. we'll be your dunkles forever."_

And they were.


End file.
